Poor Ste
by ThePigeonsAreLoose
Summary: Brendan and Warren try to prank eachother. But all goes wrong when Ste is in the wrong place at the worng time. One-Shot. Implied Ste/Brendan


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Poor Ste

Summary: Brendan and Warren keep trying to beat each other with pranks but poor Ste is at the wrong place at the wrong time. One-shot.

(I hope you find it funny. Just a random idea.)

_Prank 1_

Brendan's POV

Oh boy. Mr Brady, you have outdone yourself this time. It may be childish. But I have stolen Foxy's wallet and phone. Used his money to buy some random crap. Although he didn't really have a lot and no credit cards in it either. And I also sent some rather silly texts such as 'I am a brainless idiot.' and 'I like to get off with old ladies.' I know it isn't the most adult thing to do but he is getting right on my nerves and he could use to be put down a peg or two. Ah. Here he comes now. One look in his jacket and he'll be freaking out.

Hang on. He just grabbed his wallet and phone out of his jacket. Now that I think of it, I thought that it didn't look like his jacket. Then whose are these. "Where the hell's my phone! And my wallets gone too!" Oh. Crap! I stole Stephen's money and texted off his phone. Oops. Not what I wanted to do. "Brendan!" Stephen shouted at me. I turned around and saw how angry he looked. Then I realised he has seen me with his phone and wallet in my hands. I don't what to do but smile. I'm in big trouble.

_Prank 2_

Warren's POV

If Brady wants to play this game well it's on. I guess it was lucky that it was Ste's stuff he nicked or I would have been in a right mess. Although, it was funny watching Brendan have to pay him back. And Ste made him ring and apologise to everyone he sent a text to. In my opinion Brady's prank was childish. Effective if it worked but it could have been done better by a 10 year old. Now my payback, is much more classic than his. Cheryl has practically ordered Brendan to go and clean the cellar. So I snook down and put a bucket on top of the door full of freezing cold water in it. It's simple. Brady walks down, opens the door and bingo. One very angry and embarrassed Irish man. This will be a very happy day. I can tell.

"Stephen, can you bring up some more wine. We're almost out of it up here." What oh no. Please say no. "Sure one sec." Crap. I can't stop him or Brady will know I'm up to something. I have to think of something. Think Warren. Think. Wait. Where has Ste gone. "AAAAAAHHH!" Oh Crap. Not good. Brendan and Cheryl look around wondering what it was. When Ste walked up the stairs. The bucket still over his head and water dripping off his clothes. "Jesus Ste what the hell happened to you." Cheryl asked, pulling the bucket off his head. The poor lad was shaking. Covered in head to toe in freezing cold water. "Someone put a bucket over the bloody door!" Brendan started laughing as he stood behind me. "I wonder who it could have been." He whispered in to my ear. "I have no clue."

_Prank 3_

Brendan's POV

My, my Mr Fox. How you failed to humiliate me. But this time I will be successful at getting you this time. Now I have made sure that it has nothing to do with Stephen. I have put a confetti cannon in the filling cabinet. Only Me, Warren and Cheryl use it. It has the profits in it so Foxy will go in it at one point of the day. When he opens the cabinet drawer, the cannon will go off. But I put a lot of paint in it. So he will be covered in paint. And then a victory for me. And I can do a victory lap around Chez Chez. I look around and see only Cheryl is at the bar. Foxy is sat down on one of the couches. I wonder where Stephen is he was here a minute ago. "Where's Stephen?" I asked my sister. "Oh he's getting the profits for me, I've just had my toenails done so I can't." What no. No. Why does this always happen. "Uh Oh." I whispered. "What was that love?" Chez asked. Then.

_Kaboom!_

"What the bloody hell was that!" Foxy yelled. And then Stephen slowly walked out of the office. There was not one spot that wasn't covered in paint. He didn't say anything. Foxy laughed and Chez didn't know what to say. He brought the profits over to me and Cheryl and glared at me. "I'm going home!" He yelled and walked out the pub. Guess that means I ain't getting any tonight.

Hope you like it.

Thanks.

Nathan XD


End file.
